


A Tale of a King and a Prince.

by xXTaeyumXx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXTaeyumXx/pseuds/xXTaeyumXx
Summary: No wars ever came to the kingdom then one day they became the hidden palace and faded away without a sound, but it didn't have the information Changbin was itching to know, who was the unnamed Prince.~Changbin and Felix are two boys searching for each other without ever realizing they were lost, they loved each other once before and now must fall in love again.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Tale of a King and a Prince.

Let me tell you a tale of the once lived boy Prince, who was the most beautiful Prince in the land. His name was Yongbok, the former Prince of Seoul. He had long brown hair, freckles decorating his nose, and piercing hazel eyes, he was undoubtedly the most beautiful man to be soon become a King. His family always tried to marry him off, especially to the beloved Prince of Australia Chris, he was handsome as can be, but cute with dimpled smiles; his long blonde hair always put up neatly. The family insisted that marriage would be good for the entire kingdom, would please the entire kingdom. The two Empires though were close friends, never at war and Seoul far more rich so the boy Prince would kindly reject their pleas.

The one Yongbok truly wanted was the King of the dark, the King of all magical creatures, who supposedly haunted dreams and fed off nightmares, the one who makes Dragons crumble in fear; Chanhyun. The two met by accident, the young Prince stumbling into the woods fleeing from his family, for once again they nagged for him to reconsider marriage. Chanhyuns heart raced, seeing the beautiful Prince run further into the hands of danger, his clothes tearing off his shoulder from the tree branches, silky long hair tangled in the wind, the boy was too gorgeous to meet with such dangers. He stopped the Prince, held his wrist tight and told the boy about how unsafe this wooded area can be, the Prince found love then and there. The King was alluring, his black hair dragging behind him, half of his hair up out of his way, and his face thin, eyes dark; but the pink in his cheeks showed that there was love in this man.

The two spent endless hours together, Chanhyun introducing Yongbok to the Haetaes, the strong beast who protect their King. He introduces him to the mermaids, the girls gasping at the Princes beauty and begging Chanhyun to bring him back into the woods as often as possible. Yongbok sometimes brought food for the two, feeding Chanhyun as the King laid his head on Yongbok's thigh, and Yongbok always brought the juiciest fruits, and the most tasteful vegetables, the occasional dessert just for the King to try. And the boys made love, the King watching Yongbok fall apart underneath him, and the Prince holding Chanhyun as the two got closer to their end.

Yongbok decided to tell the Queen, about the love he holds for the boy living in the shadows, bringing said boy to the castle as well to prove he means what he says. People stared of course, the beautiful Prince holding the arm of the man only known by hushed whispers, only seen in the corner of your eye, heard by the howls of wolves; but the two only saw each other. The Queen smiled, pulling her husband aside to talk about this man of only few words, and how his eyes say it all when looking upon the young Prince. So the parents took the dark Kings hand told him, they'll only hand off their boy if Chanhyun promises to keep Seoul safe with his beautiful beast, Chanhyun could not say no.

Yongbok and Chanhyun married a few days after, one day they'll rule the kingdom together, the creatures by there side to protect them forever. And even as they grow old, and sometimes can barely remember each other's names, they still hold on to one another, even the day they died they held on as tight as they could. 

Many centuries have passed, the name of the Kings being forgotten, and nothing but a fairy tale to tell. Stories about the men who tore down corrupted kingdoms with a mighty beast and an army by their sides. Yongbok and Chanhyun became nameless, faceless, forgotten but not gone, for their souls would be reincarnated and they'll live to fall in love once again, and they'll starve to roam the dark woods once roamed, as Lee Felix and Seo Changbin. Surrounded by friends like the prince of Australia now known as Bang Chan. This is no longer the Kings story, but this tale doesn't end here, for now it's about two boys who must find their way back to each other, though they never knew they were lost. A new tale must begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I am slow with updating so I'm sorry in advance. :)


End file.
